Lose the Attitude
by crazypineapples13
Summary: This is the prequel to a previous fic of mine call 'Here again'. Hotch does something stupid and dangerous and Rossi has to step in a deal with it before it gets out of hand. Only theres a little problem called Reid... Warning: Contains NON-Slash Spanking - not your thing don't read
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So this is the prequel to my other fic 'here again', this one explains what Hotch did to get himself grounded when Reid does. Warning: Contains Disciplinary spanking. Don't like don't read. Please review and let me know what you think :)**

Chapter 1

Hotch knew he was in trouble, deep trouble if the furious look Rossi was giving him was anything to go by.  
"Now Hotch." Rossi demand, his voice firm.  
"NOT NOW ROSSI!" Hotch shouted in an annoyed manner, he was just not in the mood for this. Ok its not a very wise move when facing a pissed off Rossi, as before he had time to register, Rossi had pulled him up out of his seat from behind his desk, so that he now half lay on top of it, Rossi's hand pushing down holding him firmly in place. **  
SWAT SWAT**  
"When I say do something, I mean it Aaron!" Rossi growled.  
**SWAT SWAT  
**"ROSSI STOP!" Hotch shouted.

**SWAT SWAT**

" I'm not ready to leave yet, I have work to finish from the latest case, I'm your boss, you can't do this!" He stated matter of factly. Hoping Rossi might remember where they were or the fact that Rossi was now his subordinate.  
**SWAT SWAT SWAT**  
To Hotch's annoyance the swats didn't stop, they just got faster. And damn Rossi's hand felt like it was made of stone.  
**SWAT SWAT SWAT**

"Damn it Aaron, lose the damn attitude NOW or your just going to make this worse. **SWAT** your going to grab your things **SWAT** say good night to the team **SWAT** and come home with me **SWAT **so we can discuss your actions, are we clear?" Rossi paused for Hotch's response.

**SWAT **

"Are we clear Aaron?" Rossi repeated almost shouting, causing Hotch to blush not just because Rossi was yelling and spanking him like a naughty boy, but the fact that the entire team could probably hear Rossi and what he was doing.

"Yes Rossi. Please stop."

"Are you going to do what I ask?" Rossi pushed.

"Yes Sir."

Rossi pulled Hotch up from his bent over position, then watched the younger man as he went round his office collecting the things he needed. Rossi picked up his go bag which he had left by the door and waited for Hotch to do the same before opening the door and walking out.

############

The team were worried about Hotch. He hadn't handled the last case very well, verbally antagonizing the unsub in to a fight was just something Hotch wouldn't do. He was in a bad place at the moment. All the team trusted Rossi, being the eldest member of the group and Hotch's old mentor, to be able to help him. They all watched the older man walk in to Hotch's office pleased he was going to help their boss/mentor. But nothing could prepare them for what they heard coming from the office.

"Do you think Hotch will be ok?" Reid asked, as he watched Rossi walk in to Hotch's office without knocking.

"I'm sure Rossi will help him, kid" Morgan replied, looking down at the paper work on his desk.

"Yeah, Morgans right Reid, Hotch looks up to Rossi like we look up to Hotch. If anyone can help him, its Rossi." Emily said, after watching Reid look still worried after Morgan had tried his best.

'NOT NOW ROSSI' Came a booming voice from Hotch's office. All the agents in the pen looked up towards the office. That wasn't a good sign that things were going well.

Before any of them could react there came aloud **SWAT** sound that made Reid jump.

"W what was that?" Asked Reid, his eyes wide.

"I'm sure its nothing Reid." Emily said looking over at the young agent.

**SWAT SWAT** - there the sound came again.

"Doesn't sound like nothing to me," Reid said.

"No sounds more like someone getting a spanking for not doing as he's told." Morgan chuckled. Reid looked at him horrified.

"Thats not true, is it JJ? Rossi wouldn't s..s..spank Hotch would he?" Reid said looking to JJ for help. The two female agents looked at each other.

"Well, What would Hotch do to you if you did something stupid and dangerous Reid?" JJ asked simply. Reid turned bright red and looked down in embarrassment, the tips of his ears burning.

"He'd make sure you couldn't sit for a week!" Morgan called over shoulder as he squirmed slightly in his seat at the memory of last time he'd put himself in danger.

SWAT 'STOP ROSSI!' they all heard Hotch shout. SWAT SWAT

"Shh shhould we do something?" Reid suggested.

"What do you suggest?" Emily asked. Reid just shrugged and looked down in his lap.

"Reid, as much as its probably hard to take in about someone you look up to so much, but we all make mistakes. Hotch put himself in danger today and needs to be reminded that we are all care about him." Morgan soothes as he turns to face his younger brother. "Ok kid? None of us like to hear any of us in pain, but if it means we can keep Hotch from killing himself then its gotta be done kid." By the end of Morgan's little speech, Emily and JJ both had tears in there eyes, as Reid slowly nodded his acceptance, still looking a little unsure.

Eventually the rhythmic SWATs stopped and all was quiet around the BAU. When Hotch's office door opened a few minutes later all the agents did their best not to look up at them leaving. Rossi walked down first and put his bag next to a desk, Hotch followed suit and turned to face his team.

"Guys, I think its time we should all pack up. Finish for the night. You all worked so hard on the case today, you can get your reports to me by tomorrow lunch, we all need a bit of a break" Hotch said dismissing his work colleagues. They all couldn't help but notice Hotch's eyes were a little puffy.

"That sounds like a great plan to me," JJ stated, to get everyone moving after they had sat in what was starting to turn in to an awkward silence.

"Yeah your right." Smiled Emily starting to pack his belongings. Rossi smiled and looked towards Morgan, noticing that he was staring intently at Reid who was alternating between taking worried glances at Hotch and looking down at his lap.

"Er Rossi can I have a word?" Asked Morgan, noticing the older man watching him. Rossi nodded and followed Morgan to Rossi's office for a little privacy. Hotch gave him a quizzical glance as he walked past to which Rossi could only shrug his shoulders.

" Reid are you okay?" Emily asked noticing the younger agent hadn't moved.

"Er.. Yeah I'm fine." He replied looking up.

"Do you need a lift?" JJ offered.

"No thanks, Morgan said he'd give me one." He again replied, looking up and smiling realizing that both women were looking at him slightly concerned.

"OK then," Emily smiled, "Night Hotch" She called over her shoulder as she left.

"Yeah,. Good night Hotch,"

"Night JJ, Emily" he replied

"Cya Reid."

"Oh er Good Night JJ." Reid answered. The two females left leaving only Reid and Hotch remaining in the room.

#########

"Is there something wrong Morgan?" Rossi asked, unsure of what the young agent could possibly want.

"If you've got time, before you leave, I was wondering whether you could talk to Reid? We all kinda heard what transpired in Hotch's office."

"What do you mean?" Rossi asked.

"Well, we, er all heard Hotch yell at you 'not now,' and we could hear you spanking him, as well as when he yelled for you to stop and its shaken Reid up a little bit. You know how he idolizes Hotch and well, listening to that person getting spanked has got to be pretty hard on him." Morgan explained. Rossi watched him as he spoke making Morgan grow uncomfortable about what he was asking, but Rossi and Hotch would be able to help Spencer much more then he could.

"Ok...I'm sure we can be delayed a few minutes to talk to Spencer. I was going to get a take away tonight anyway. Head on home Morgan, we'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks Rossi, I'll stick around a bit though, I promised Reid I'd give him a lift home." Morgan smiled. Rossi studied him a minute.

"Nah, Its okay, I'll drop him off, its on our route to my cabin anyways." Rossi suggests.

"Your not dropping Hotch off at home?"Morgan questioned. Rossi gave him a look that made him think he wasn't going to get an answer. Until Rossi spoke up.

"Hotch and my talk has not finished. What you heard transpire in the office was only because Hotch was being stubborn enough not to obey my orders about it being time to leave. And so he will be coming back to mine and therefore we can drop Reid off. It might be better that way. We can see that he is settled and ok afterwards." Rossi explained. Morgan nodded.

"Okay Rossi." He smiled and turned to leave.

"Oh and Morgan, if you repeat anything I have just said about Hotch to anybody else, I will personally make your life hell understood?"

"Won't you tell Reid part of it to explain?" Morgan questioned. Rossi glared and took a step in to the younger man's personal space.

"It's going to be embarrassing enough for him to realize you all heard what transpired in the office, he doesn't need others to find out what it was for and that it wasn't over. Is Reid really likely to tell anyone?" Rossi ground out through gritted teeth.

"No sir, Look man I'm not going to tell anyone, I understand the embarrassment, Heck Hotch's give me a few licks with his belt before. I understand!" emphasized Morgan, his hands raised passively. Rossi leaned back and smiled.

"Alright Derek, see you tomorrow."

"Night Dave." Morgan replied as he opened the door and walked out in to bull pen.

#########

"Are you okay Reid?" Hotch asked. He had noticed that the kid had kept glancing at him whilst the others were there, but now they'd left, Reid had kept his gaze to his lap and hands. Hotch walked over and attempted to lean against a desk but was hit with a sharp pain as soon as his backside touched the wood. He quickly stood, hoping that Reid hadn't noticed, but just his luckk the kid had and was now staring up at him with big bulging eyes.

"Night Dave" Morgan called over his shoulder as he exited the older man's office, the elder man in tow.

"Are you ready to go?" Reid called standing up.

"Er there's been a change of plan bud." Morgan says as he walks past to grab his things.

"What? Changed to what?" Reid demanded.

"We're going to give you a lift Reid." Rossi answered.

"We're?" Reid questioned weakly.

"Hotch and I, will give you a lift back to your apartment, we've just got something we need to discuss with you first and so it is un fair to make Morgan wait for you when we are perfectly fit to give you a lift." Rossi explained. Hotch the entire time looked slightly quizzical at Rossi almost demanding an explanation of what was wrong.

"Oh, er, o..ok?"Reid replied meekly, unsure about what they needed to talk about.

"Will you go wait in Hotch's office for us please?" Rossi asked.

"Now Reid." Hotch demanded, when the kid just stood there shaking. Slowly he made his way to the office and shut the door behind him.

"What is this about David? I thought you were so intent on going back to yours?" Hotch broke out. Morgan just watched in surprise at Hotch's tone.

"Attitude Aaron!" Reprimanded Rossi who turned to Morgan. Hotch blush a bright red when he realized Morgan was still there.

"There's something troubling Reid and I thought you might like to deal with it now and I'll deal with you later? Or if you like Morgan can take Reid home like he was going to and you can wait to see if Reid ever opens up about this again,"

"What's troubling him? Is he ill? Did he do something wrong? He seemed a little strange earlier! So help me Rossi!" Hotch worried, concern etched across his face. Rossi smiled at Hotch's fatherly concern, seeing he probably made the right choice to try and squash this now.

"Morgan if you would be so kind as to relate your earlier concern about Reid to Hotch for me?" Rossi asked.

"Erm, yeah sure man." Morgan replied, sitting on the edge of the desk in front of the two men. "Well you see. When you and Rossi were in your office earlier...well...we could kinda hear a lot of what was happening...Erm...from you shouting...to well...Rossi...er Spanking you." Morgan choked out, slightly embarrassed to be saying this to Hotch's face. Hotch on the other hand looked like he wanted someone to strike him down now. He had that look of 'oh god please no!' on his face. "And er, Reid was getting kinda distressed, wondering whether we should do something to stop Rossi. And well I just thought you guys could do with talking to him. He idolizes you Hotch and to hear you being punished probably doesn't do him any good."

Hotch nodded, Silent for a long moment.

"Your right we should probably talk to him." replied Hotch a pained expression on his face. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place. On the one hard he wanted to soothe the kid, not wanting him to be distressed, but on the other hand he found Rossi spanking him embarrassing enough with out everyone knowing, never mind now having to go talk it through with them. Rossi smiled.

"We'll see you in the morning Morgan." Rossi dismissed as he walked towards the offices.

"Night Derek." Hotch added before following.

"Night" Morgan called over his shoulder as he left.

Rossi paused just outside the door, cause Hotch to almost walk in to him.

"Are you sure your okay to talk to him about this? I understand it's not something you find easy to discuss. If you like I can just talk to him." Rossi checked, eyes full of concern. Hotch shuffled uneasily on his feet.

"Its not something I wish to talk about, but Morgans right. Reid seemed to act oddly just now and it is probably better to talk to him now before his mind takes this way out of what it is." Hotch sighed.

"And what is it?" Rossi asked, eyebrow quirked. Hotch rolled his eyes.

"A breaking of rules set out to keep us safe and the consequence that come with it." Hotch supplied. Rossi just nodded looking pleased before opening the door and walking in.

Reid was sat in the couch, Hotch had against one side of the office. He kept fiddling with his fingers whilst trying his best to keep the panic from showing on his face. It didn't work. Rossi walked in and took one of the chairs from the front of Hotch's desk and placed it in front of Reid before sitting down.

"Am...Am I in trouble?" Reid asked, his voice breaking in fear.

"No Spencer, your not in trouble." Answered Hotch, finding Reid's fear pulling on his heart strings. He moved so that he stood beside Rossi

"Morgan had a quick word with me. He says that you were a little distressed earlier, about what you heard happening in here. And we just wanted to talk with you. See if your really ok." Rossi said getting straight down to business. If Reid's eyes could bulge out of his head anymore then they were already, they would have rolled down his face. The look of shock on his face was astounding.

"So are you ok Reid?" Hotch asked.

"I...er...well...Yeah...I..just...n..no...Yes! Yes I'm good." He stuttered eventually.

Rossi looked up at Hotch to see if he was feeling the same thing.

"Sounds like you not too sure Spencer." Hotch spoke up, Sitting down on the couch next to the lad, trying to mask the grimace on his face as he sat. luckily Reid's eyes were firmly planted on the floor to have noticed. Reid just shrugged. Rossi sighed.

"Shrugging doesn't help us help you, Reid, Talking to us does." Rossi reprimanded softly.

"I don't know...I just feel really stupid." Reid said blushing. "I mean I understand we all make mistakes and we all have consequences for those mistakes...but.." He shrugged again.

"But?" Hotch pushed when it seemed like Reid wasn't going to talk any further.

"I don't know, why did Morgan even talk to you? I'm fine, I'm not stupid I understand the basics behind the whole consequences deal. Your treating me like a baby who needs everything carefully explaining to him!" Reid yells at the top of his voice. His embarrassment turning to anger, he would have been perfectly fine at home. It was just a bit of a shock to find out Hotch got spanked, just like he did when he did something wrong, it doesn't mean he needed putting in this embarrassing situation.

Hotch looked taken aback for a minute. Where did that outburst come from?

"Reid I suggest you calm down now, or you and I will be having our own conversation, understand?" Rossi threatened. Hotch looked at him even more taken aback. Rossi had never punished Reid before. He didn't even think he'd warned him about his behavior before. Obviously this was the wrong moment for Rossi to try and step up and be a mentor figure as Reid's face just turned in to a picture of anger.

"STOP! Stop treating me like a baby! You don't get angry at the others when they lose their temper, Their not here having the same conversation! But you thought I was too stupid to deal with this?!-"

"REID!" Hotch interrupted warning the genius before he went to far.

"NO! You have no control over me! I don't need this conversation! I understand! I'm not a child! I'm not Jack who would find the idea upsetting! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Reid screamed, jumping to his feet to run out the door, but was caught by Hotch, who immediately maneuvered him so he lay over his lap.

Hotch started to lay down **SWAT** after **SWAT**

"OW! Hotch!" Reid called out.

**SWAT SWAT SWAT**

"I'm Sorry!" Reid cried.

**SWAT SWAT**

"That was completely un-need Spencer," Hotch reprimand

**SWAT**

"So was the conversation! I'm not a child!" Reid fought.

**SWAT SWAT SWAT **

"It proves now that it was **SWAT** we wanted to check **SWAT **you are ok Reid **SWAT **we all know you look up to me **SWAT** and we thought it might be hard **SWAT **to understand or get your head round **SWAT** we care about you! **SWAT **and that reaction to our care **SWAT** was totally un-needed! **SWAT**" Hotch lectured. Rossi just sat back in his chair, arms crossed over his chest, face in a firm frown as he watched Hotch's hand land swat after stinging swat to Reid's backside.

"S..sorry!" Reid choked out.

**SWAT SWAT**

"What was the point of this conversation Reid?" Hotch quizzed.

**SWAT SWAT**

"Because you care about me! I'm sorry!" Reid replied.

Hotch ended with one last **swat** to Reid's under-curve. Gently he lifted him up off his lap and sat him back down next to him on the couch. Reid jumped hissing loudly when his backside met the couch, but he eventually settled, knowing they weren't going to let him stand up. He quickly wiped away the tears that had escaped down his face as Hotch put his arm around him, pulling him close.

"I understand this conversation is embarrassing, its just as embarrassing for me as it is for you. Do you really think I like you all knowing how Rossi deals with me, when I break the rules?" Hotch tried.

Reid looked up at him through his lashes. He hadn't thought about how Hotch might have felt. The man normally seemed so calm and blank, Reid hadn't contemplated how Hotch might have felt even though the conversation was entirely about the older man being punished.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think" Reid sobbed as a single tear escaped. Hotch wiped it away.

"Are you going to be okay kid?" Rossi asked, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. "I'll be fine. I guess its nice to know that the person who corrects me, has somebody looking out to correct him." Reid smiled. Hotch nodded smiling as well, causing Rossi to smile. "So, Hotch if your like a father to me.."

"Yes" Hotch agreed, not sure where Reid was going.

"And Rossi is like a father to you" Stated Reid looking between Hotch and Rossi to get a conformation of his assumption.

It was Rossi who answered him. "Yes Reid, Hotch is like a son to me." Causing Hotch to blush and look down, he'd never been very good with expressing emotions.

"Then does that make you like a grandad to me?" Reid asked. Hotch burst out in laughter, unable to hold it back at that statement.

Annoyance flashed across Rossi's face and Reid thought he was going to be in trouble for it, but then the look changed to a smile and Rossi laughed also.

"For the record, I'm not old enough to be your grandfather and if you ever suggest to anybody that I'm like a grandfather, you'll find yourself over my knee before you know its happening. But yes I suppose it could be seen as that." Joked Rossi causing Reid to grin. Any worry Hotch was feeling about the kid, died out then. Reid was fine.

"So are you ready to go?" Rossi asked, standing up and stretching. Reid yawned as he stood up, looking rather sleepy.

"Maybe I should just stay behind, just sort a few things out.-"

"Aaron Hotchner you will get in that car NOW!" shouted Rossi, interrupting Hotch's attempt at escaping. Causing Reid and Hotch to run to collect their things. Both were stood by the elevator by the time Rossi had walked out of the office and shut the door. Rossi chuckled to himself as he grabbed his things and joined them in the lift.

**End of Ch1 chapter 2 will be up soon!, what do you guys think? Please let me know! :D please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heres the final chapter for this short story :) I hope you guys like it. Warning there is NON-slash spanking don't like don't read- **

**Can I just take this little time to rant? I got a comment on the sequel to this about not liking the Spanking and wanting to read other fanfics by me that didn't contain it - I just have 2 comments for you (commentor was a guest so I dunno who you are!) 1. As you state in the beginning of your damn comment, I WARN YOU! I warn you in the synopsis and the beginning of the story, if you don't like it don't read it when its screaming in your face! If you know what you like and don't go find other fics that you like instead of wasting your time and mine, reading a fic you won't like and then making me feel awful because of it! And 2****nd****, if you look I do have other fics that don't contain spanking, yes they aren't within this fandom and yes they aren't complete but don't ask for work with out it when its obviously there! Jeez! **

**-Really sorry for my rant guys! Some ppl just really get on my nerves, especially when I make the content of my stories quite clear to you all. Anyway for those who like it, heres the final part of this one shot of Hotch and Rossi. Please review and let me know what you think! :D**

Chapter 2

Reid sat in the back of the car, staring out of the window, content. Hotch couldn't help but glance at him in the rear-view mirror every couple of minutes and smile. It was a rare sight to see the boy so happy. Rossi pulled up the car, in a car park outside what seemed to be a small restaurant.

"Rossi?" Questioned Hotch looking to the driver. Reid sat up and looked through the seats at them.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"Come on, everyone out!" Rossi ordered. Reid looked a little bewildered as he got out of the car.

"I thought we could all do with a bite to eat." Rossi explained walking to the door, holding it open for the other two, so that he might be able to have a quick word with Hotch. "Reid why don't you go find us a table?" Suggested Rossi.

"OK" Spencer smiled and walked in to the restaurant.

"Are you okay with this Aaron?" Rossi asked, closing the door before Hotch could enter, so that he could get a word with him on his own

"Okay with what David?" Hotch asked.

"This, delaying your punishment further so we can eat first? You do understand that you are going to be punished for your stupid and dangerous behavior, earlier on this case? I just thought we should see that he eats first because we all know what he's like normally. Plus its probably nice to spend a little time with the lad while he looks so happy."

Hotch smiled.

"Yeah it is nice to see him so content for once. And being able to spend a little time with him whilst he is happy instead of having to fix or punish him makes a nice change. I suppose we all should do things more outside of work. We are like a family. I guess I don't mind just a little longer." Hotch's smile turned into a grin, making Rossi shake his head realizing Hotch was probably glad to get out of it just now.

They walked in to the restaurant to find Reid seated at a round table with two spare chairs. He beckoned them over and they gladly sat down and ordered their meals from the waiter that suddenly appeared.

###

"Gosh I'm full!" Stated Reid leaning back in his chair, whilst he watch the other two finished the little morsels they had left.

"It was delicious!" Added Rossi. Hotch just smiled.

"Do you have any plans for the weekend Spencer?" Asked Hotch finishing up his meal.

"Not really. There's nothing much I need to do." Replied Spencer.

"Well, why don't you join Jack and I? I promised I was going to take him to the zoo this weekend. I'm sure he'd love it if you joined us." Offered Hotch.

"I don't know Hotch.." Reid replied uncertainly.

"He loves it when your around and besides you don't have anything to do and I could use the adult company." pushed Hotch.

"Okay, yeah sure, It'll be fun." Reid agreed.

"Good"

"Great, now that's settled, are we ready to leave?" Rossi asked a little impatiently.

"I guess." Hotch stated, getting to his feet followed by Reid.

Rossi paid the bill and the three head back to the car.

It was getting quite late when they pulled up to Reid's place. The kid had fallen asleep in the back of the car, looking so peaceful, Hotch felt bad to move him.

"Come on, Reid, wakey wakey." Hotch cooed, like a new father. Reid stayed fast asleep. Instead of trying to wake him further, Hotch leant down and took his key, handing it over to Rossi to open the door for him. Hotch then lifted the thin frame of Spencer Reid out of the car.

"You really need to remind me to make sure that he actually eats. He's far to light." Hotch worried as he followed Rossi in to the apartment.

"Do you want me to take him?" Rossi asked, when Hotch stood in the doorway of Reid's bedroom, deciding how best to maneuver him in to bed.

"Er" Hotch wasn't too sure,

"He's asleep and not going to notice the difference, never mind the fact he's being held." Rossi argued, moving to take the lad easily from Hotch's arms, and cradling him in his own. Hotch smiled again, for who knows how many times that night. It made Rossi so proud to watch his son, handle a child he saw as his own.

Hotch moved the bed sheets back creating a space for Rossi to place the lad in. Gently Rossi placed Reid on the bed and was almost shoved out of the way whilst Hotch removed Reid's Shoes, belt and things he had in his pockets such as change so that he didn't hurt himself during the night.

"I'll wait outside for you." Rossi whispered, placing his hand on Hotch's shoulder. Hotch nodded his approval and pulled the duvet up under Reid's chin, kissing him on his forehead.

"Night Spencer." He whispered.

"Night Hotch," Reid mumbled back sleepily. Hotch smirked and made sure the night light was working before he left the room closing the door behind him.

####

"Are you ready?" Rossi asked when Hotch appeared from the bedroom.

"I guess." Hotch replied solemnly. Rossi slung his arm round the younger man as they walked back to the car and got in.

Sooner then Hotch would have really liked, they were back at Rossi's cabin. The place just as Hotch always remembered it, even though it had been a short while since he had been there.

"Put your bag in your room and get changed in to your night things. You've got 10minutes to be back out here." Gone was the happy, content Rossi, replaced with the stern Rossi who just wanted to get it all over and done with.

"Yes Sir," replied Hotch, knowing now was not the time to argue. He walked to the guest room that over the years had become his room, quickly changing into a t-shirt and sweat-pants.

Before long he was ready again to face Rossi. Hotch built up his courage and walked in to the lounge to find Rossi sat on the sofa, head in his hands.

"Are you okay?" Hotch asked, looking concerned. Rossi looked up in surprise as he hadn't heard Hotch enter.

"Nothing, I'm just pretty tired after today. Its been a long day and I think we just need to get this over with." Rossi sighed. "Come on" he ordered, leaning back and motioning for Hotch to get in to position. "Lose the pants." Rossi added, making Hotch pause in his actions.

"Rossi" Hotch said almost pleadingly.

"Now Aaron!" Rossi's voice held no room for arguing, so Hotch just obeyed, lowering sweat-pants to just below his knees before positioning himself over Rossi's lap. His face already blushing, purely from the position he was in then to do with the spanking Rossi was about to deliver. He hated this position, he always found it humiliating, but then that was probably why Rossi used it. To add to the punishment.

Rossi wasted no time in peppering Hotch's backside in painful, sting swats. Each swat caused Hotch to grunt slightly in pain. After the first 30 odd **swats** to was starting to grow increasingly painful as the fire in his backside had no time to die down before it was enlightened again by another swat. When Hotch started to buck slightly in pain whilst trying to keep as silent as possible. Thus Rossi knew it was time to start wrapping up.

**SWAT SWAT**

"Why are we here AGAIN Aaron?" Rossi asked, his voice dripping disappointment.

**SWAT SWAT**

"Er, ow, because I tried to get the unsub to fight with me." Hotch hissed.

**SWAT SWAT**

"Right and why do we not do that Aaron?" Rossi asked, pushing Hotch along in his answer.

**SWAT SWAT**

""Owhhh because it's dangerous to myself and the rest of the team that was there." Hotch admitted.

"**SWAT** Correct! **SWAT** if that unsub were to take you up on your offer **SWAT** you could have died Aaron! **SWAT** and on top of that the group would have watch **SWAT** you kill yourself! **SWAT** think how devastated we would be if we had to tell Jack **SWAT** that Daddy had join his mummy? **SWAT** and that he'll never see you again? **SWAT** what about the effect on Reid? **SWAT** we all know how badly he took Gideon leaving **SWAT** you saw how happy he was with you today! **SWAT** if you'd gone it would push him over the edge! **SWAT** you need to THINK Aaron! None of us want to lose you! **SWAT** but your also a mentor! **SWAT** Reid and you would be in our places now, If Reid had done what you did! **SWAT** never mind how much I worried about you!" Rossi lectured. Tears had started to pour down Hotch's face more to do with what Rossi had said then the pain in his backside.

"M'Sorry" Hotch sobbed.

"We're almost down" Rossi soothed, rubbing circles in Hotch's back, before pulling Hotch's boxers down to meet his sweat-pants and pulling the hairbrush out from behind his back.

**SWAT**

"AH! Rossi! Please no!" Hotch cried after the first swat of the hairbrush. He always hated the brush, it always hurt far more then Rossi's hand.

"Just nine more Hotch. I want you to count them," soothed Rossi.

**SWAT **

"Ahh, One"

**SWAT**

"T..two"

**SWAT**

"Th..Three."

**SWAT **

"F..four!"

**SWAT**

"f..five!" Hotch started to strain.

**SWAT**

"S..six"

**SWAT**

"AH! Please Rossi!" Hotch begged,

"Count Aaron!"

**SWAT**

"AHH S..Seven"

SWAT

"E...Eight"

**SWAT**

"OWW N...nine!" Hotch almost screamed, lying limp over Rossi's lap, whilst Rossi rubbed circles in his back.

Hotch eventually got up, righting his clothes with a hiss as he went. Rossi rose and wrapped Hotch in a hug, where he let the lad cry some more on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry David, I'm Sorry." Hotch sobbed.

"Shh, its okay baby boy, everything is forgiven" Rossi soothed. "Come on, bed, your exhausted!" Rossi demanded as he felt Hotch calm down.

They walked into the bedroom together and Rossi pulled back the duvet as Hotch got underneath, lying on his side, so he could still see his father figure. Rossi pulled the sheet up and under Hotch's chin and then proceeded to sit on the side of the bed, running his fingers through Hotch's hair.

"Rossi" Hotch mumbled, his eyes closed.

"Yes Son."

"Did you...Did you really mean what you said earlier. To Spencer?" Hotch asked, blushing at the mere question, feeling the need to re-affirm his place in Rossi's life. Rossi studied Hotch for a moment or two making the younger man squirm. Neither of them were very good when it came to expressing emotions, but there are sometimes when others just need to hear it.

"Yes Aaron. You're the son I never had. It makes me proud to see how fatherly you are towards Reid and Jack, not to mention the rest of the team!" Rossi smiled. Hotch grinned up at him.

"Your...Y...Your" Hotch stuttered, becoming more embarrassed. Rossi just looked at him caringly, giving him the time to say what he wanted.

"You're the best Father any one could wish for. I sometimes wish you were my father when I was younger." Hotch admitted.

"Well, I'm glad to have you now." Rossi said with full sincerity. "Now sleep." he said raising from the bed and walking to the door.

"Night Rossi."

"Night...Oh yeah and Aaron?"

"Mmmm?"

"Your grounded for the next three weeks, clear?" Rossi said, his voice turning stern.

"What?! Three weeks! Rossi!" Hotch yelled from his place in the bed, to comfortable to move.

"Want to make it four?" Rossi threatened.

"No sir."

"Good."

"Night David." Hotch called as Rossi walked out.

"Night Son." Rossi called back through the crack in the door as he closed it behind himself...

**What do you think? I just had to make the ending to the Reid bit really cute (I think its kinda cute) I hope it wasn't a bit OTT for you! But please let me know what you think! :) Please review! I love knowing what you guys think! :D **


End file.
